


Werewolves, Diamonds, and a Blutbad

by IHScribe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wasn’t sure if the tweedy British guy was a wesen or not, but he was definitely a lot faster than he looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves, Diamonds, and a Blutbad

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Grimm, Doctor Who
> 
> Characters: Nick Burkhardt, Eleventh Doctor
> 
> Prompt: Nick couldn't tell if the tweedy British guy was Wesen or not, but he was definitely a lot faster than he looked.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Evenmoor
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Nick wasn't sure if the tweedy British guy was a wesen or not, but he was definitely a lot faster than he looked, especially considering the outfit he was wearing. The man had seen the enraged blutbad chasing him, before insisting that Nick followed him.

"Just around the corner," the man yelled.

"What's just around the corner?" Nick yelled back, but the man had already turned the corner, spinning himself nearly the whole way around in the process.

"Ha ha," Nick heard the man give a triumphant laugh, and turned the corner himself to see the man hugging a blue police box.

Nick hadn't seen those outside of the occasional movie, not to mention it hadn't been there earlier in the day when he was driving into work. Nick didn't have any more time to ponder about it as the man looked behind them, and then practically threw Nick into the police box.

"It, it's bigger on the inside," Nick said, stunned, barely noticing the man mouthing along to his words.

"Yes it is. This is the TARDIS, and I'm the Doctor."

"Nick Burkhardt. Is it magic?"

"What? No! Why does anything your puny little minds can't understand have to be  _magic_?"

Something, probably the enraged blutbad they had been running from, started banging on the outside of the doors causing them both to jump.

"Are those doors going to hold?"

" _Are those doors going to hold_?" the Doctor said, sounding insulted, "Of course they're going to hold. I didn't have nearly this much trouble with the werewolf," the Doctor muttered the last part.

"He's not a werewolf," Nick said, gesturing to the doors, where the blutbad was still banging on the doors.

"Oh of course not," the Doctor said, waving his hand. "He's a blutbad, not a werewolf. I met a werewolf once. It was after a diamond, and not particularly fond of mistletoe."

"Ironic," Nick said, holding up a pouch. "Our blutbad is after diamonds as well."

"Mmm," the Doctor made and uninterested noise, "Not like the size of the one my werewolf was after. Just press this, and pull this lever, and turn this, and," the Doctor pulled a tvscreen around so he and Nick could see it, "there we go." The blutbad that had been chasing them was indeed banging on the front door.

"Now I just do this, and nighty-night," the Doctor said. Nick turned to see what he was doing but the Doctor was already back to watching the screen. A gas came out of the top of the police box and surrounded the blutbad. The blutbad swayed forwards and backwards, and finally fell back, and let out a giant snore.

"There you go, one blutbad diamond theif. Now out, out, out." The Doctor pushed him out the doors, muttering, " _Will the doors hold_  indeed."

Nick cuffed the unconscious blutbad before turning back around, only to see the police box disappearing with a loud groaning noise.

Hank turned the corner and, seeing as his partner already had the suspect cuffed, leaned on his knees and began trying to catch his breath. As he did so, Nick didn't move from the spot he was in.

"What are you looking at?" he asked a few seconds later.

"What? Oh, no, uh, nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"No, nothing," Nick said, hefting the blutbad up by one of his arms. "Help me get this guy back to the car, will you? He knocked himself out."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
